


skeletal mental dental daydreams

by americananirvana



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Daydreams, Fluff, Gore, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tysh, dentist's office, he also has a rly overactive imagination, josh x tyler - Freeform, joshler - Freeform, twenty one pilots - Freeform, ty really likes josh's skeleton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:25:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americananirvana/pseuds/americananirvana
Summary: when josh dies, he will cry and cut and dig josh's skeleton out of that shell until his bones are clean.the one in which tyler is an overactive daydreamer and he really likes josh's skeleton.





	skeletal mental dental daydreams

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by all the violent daydreams i have while im at the dentist's office  
> also YES i do have 3 other fics i still haven't finished but i really like this idea okay

tyler is clean.

every night, at exactly 9:30 pm, he stands at his bathroom sink, and washes his face and brushes his teeth thoroughly.

josh stands right next to him, smiling through a mouth full of mint toothpaste and racing him to finish brushing first.

when tyler wins, josh kisses him, short and sweet and minty.

tyler has the strangest imagination.

it is a land of hastily sewn daydreams and nightmares and a pleasant dream about soft grass and sunshine can turn into dead hands dragging him into the ground in a blink of a metaphorical eye.

he imagines a lot of different things.

he thinks about space, and cemeteries, and skeletons rattling their ribs as they creep down endless hallways, and the kitchen sink overflowing and the water flooding everything he owns.

tyler thinks the most about josh.

there are many manifestations of josh in that heavy head of his.

pink haired, blue haired, red haired, yellow haired, purple.

it's a whole other world, and it's as easy to slip into as a pair of well worn sweatpants.

and it's dangerous, too.

there are shadows in the corners that twitch when he turns around and strangers with empty eye sockets and rabbits with flowers for feet.

he hates the dentists office.

when he sits down in that blue chair, he slips into a florid coma, one that's heavy with perfume and cotton candy hair.

tyler may be clean, and his teeth may shine like a good deed against sins, but he is terrified of that empty space he sits in, when he stares into the light above him, mouth open, listening to the sounds of whirring machines.

tyler is in love with josh's skeleton.

he has learned to adore every single square inch of him, the pale freckled skin spread over his back and the softest, smooth skin of his eyelids, but josh's skeleton is what makes tyler cry in worship.

the steady stiffness in each of his fingers.

the way his skin stretches over his ribs, and you can trace the outline of each one and dip your finger into the concave of each one.

the deeply carved hipbones that tyler strokes his thumbs through under he falls asleep. 

the curve of his spine when he bends over, each bone exposing itself.

josh is beautiful, inside and out.

sometimes tyler will take his hand gently and kiss each knuckle with devotion, and rub his thumbs against his cheekbones and trace the bridge of his nose, and these moments and so quiet and comfortably warm that sometimes josh will cry.

 

the dentist's office is cold and uninviting. there are various outdated posters encouraging the clients to properly take care of themselves. josh sits in the chair next to him, and slumps down, beginning to scroll through his phone.

put your money where your mouth is, they urge the clients.

tyler is not a client.

 

he waits until ms.black calls him in with one of her signature little smiles, blue eyes bright and clashing with her typical clinical outfit, blue mask hanging from one ear.

tyler's heart is running a marathon into his throat.

he sits down in the chair and swings his legs over. his phone is digging into his leg. he wonders if he turned it off.

tyler can hear her sit down in the rolling chair and wheel herself towards him. she pulls the light down overhead.

"let's get this over with, yeah?" her smile is understanding.

tyler nods, and closes his eyes.

 

there is something whirring in the background, but he ignores it.

instead he focuses on the pale, limp body lying in front of him.

it looks cold and blue, and tyler gags a little in his mouth.

he tentatively nudges at it with his sneakered foot.

it lies face down on the grass, draped in oversized clothing with a hood on.

tyler holds his breath and staring above into the sky, rolls the body over.

then he collapses to his knees.

josh's eyes stare, glassy into the middle distance. his lips are split open, and there is blood all over his teeth and it's running down his neck.

tyler is on his hands and knees, staring into the grass and gasping from breath. there is bile in his throat and he can barely stumble 10 ft away to vomit painfully on the ground.

he wipes his mouth with the back of his hand, and wipes his hands on his jeans, choking back tears.

josh's hair is pure grey.

then there is an immediate loss of something that he feels.

there is an inevitable feeling of loneliness, and it visits him and sits on his bed like an old friend.

there are tears streaming down his face as he kneels in front of this lifeless doll, and all of josh's bones are shining blue through his skin.

"josh," he gasps, chokes, and he needs to get his bones out of this dead shell.

josh is alive, josh is alive, and he's trapped inside a cage of flesh and skin.

tyler is digging his car keys out of his pocket and he can't see through the tears in his eyes as he tries uselessly to ram it into josh's chest and he just paints bruises instead.

he can't breathe, and there's more blood streaming down josh's neck now and his once white teeth are now stained a disgusting red.

then he's reaching inside his pockets, and they seem like 15ft holes as he sobs hysterically, until he pulls out a wooden handled pocket knife and raises it above his head, and plunges it into josh's chest.

there's blood everywhere, all over him, and the birds are flying out of the trees as tyler screams and sobs and rips through josh's body, and he thinks he might be throwing up again and tyler sees bone and organs in such ornate detail that he's not sure this is real.

there are flowers blooming out of josh's eyesockets and there are black spiders pouring out of his mouth, each one with a single red line bleeding down their backs.

there is somebody saying his name, in the distance, but it doesn't matter he needs to get josh out out out out out out

"tyler?"

 

his eyelids blink open, slowly, and he sees a bright light above him, shining.

he feels exposed.

he sits up, slowly. there's blood in his mouth, staining his teeth.

he takes the cup jenna gives him and rinses his mouth.

the water he spits out is a dirty pink. there's a clock ticking on the wall.

he mumbles a thank you and he's speedwalking out, ignoring the eyes on him.

josh is walking out too, from the door across the lobby.

he looks shaken, and there is blood pooling from a split in his lip.

"josh?"

josh is looking up, and his face splits into a wide smile and he wraps his arms around tyler, nestling himself into his neck.

"cmon doll, let's go home. i don't like it here."

josh opens the door for tyler, and looks suspiciously behind him as he closes the door, gently like always.

 

josh opens the car door for him, too.

they drive in silence, the radio playing some kind of insurance commercial.

tyler feels lava burning a hole in his stomach, and it bubbles his way into his heart and he says, quietly,

"which one of us do you think will die first?"

josh keeps his eyes on the road.

he smiles, weary, grim, like this is something he's already thought about.

"don't worry, ty. if you go, i'll be right after you."

 

that night, tyler curls himself into josh's chest and doesn't blink. he tangles his fingers in josh's.

"do you think there's medicine for overactive daydreams?"

a car rushes by outside. josh's chest rises up and down, and tyler's phone buzzes on the table.

then josh chuckles, and he can feel the vibrations echoing through both their chests.

he begins to press soft kisses along tyler forehead and temples, catching every inch of skin and lightly kissing his nose.

"i'll be your cure. free of charge."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: washedouteyes  
> instagram: dysautonomiaa
> 
> feedback is so appreciated.  
> thank you for reading.


End file.
